


the line between love and hate is a thin one

by pearanormalactivity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Sorry, Anger, Angst, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Kissing, Lust, One Shot, dramione - Freeform, thats a spoiler but it happens, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearanormalactivity/pseuds/pearanormalactivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy.</p><p>So then why is she staring at his lips?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the line between love and hate is a thin one

**Author's Note:**

> i dont own the harry potter franchise. sorry.
> 
> ~for adelaide, always~

She despises him.

Abhors him, detests him, loathes him—whatever word best describes the horrid feeling filling up her stomach and the roar of noise in her ears. Describes the way her hands curl into fists and her entire being tenses up.

Describes the feeling of wanting someone dead.

She really tries to see the bright side of everyone. The people with the most annoying personalities, the cruelest thoughts and the most judgmental opinions—they all would talk to Hermione, because she was kind to them and saw something inside them that no one else (including Harry and Ron) took the time to get to know.

But this… absolute devil didn’t have one ounce of goodness in him, and she was positive that the entirety of his life completely consisted of making everyone around him miserable.

Harry didn’t loathe him as much as she did, and she hated that. They were mortal enemies, yet Harry managed to place the taunting and bullying aside and to focus on the more important tasks. When she’d complain about him, Harry would listen and agree, but nothing more. And Ron! Ron didn’t like the guy any more than she did, but when she would get worked up about it, Ron was the first to calm her down. Hermione would stop her ranting, but she would still fume inside.  
Hermione Granger _hated_ Draco Malfoy.

Enough to italicize the word hate.

                                                                                                              ☀︎☀︎☀︎

“I am furious. Why would he think he could do such a thing? I’m so mad. Aren't you mad?” Hermione’s face was a deep scarlet, rage sharpening her every feature. The trio, consisting of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, were racing down a long corridor, frantically trying to help Ron recover from the jinx that Draco had put him in.

“Hermione, he’s only trying to work us up. We just need to find the counter curse, and then this whole thing will be over.” Harry says calmly, a simple expression that hinted of exhaustion if one looked close enough. Ron nods.

“Mrumph.” Ron replies, remembering his incapability to talk just a second too late.  
It was a Langlock Jinx, and even though Hermione was very smart she didn’t know all the counter curses. Ron was hit, Hermione said some very choice words, and Harry just wanted to get out to fix the situation. Malfoy then left the premises cackling with his band of demons.

He called Harry a twat, but he called Hermione a _mudblood_.

And so, the trio heads to the library to find the counter curse, and Hermione imagines all the ways she could ruin Malfoy’s life.

There was the simple Avada Kedavra, or any of the other Unforgivable curses, but those would probably get Hermione expelled and his life would be ruined all too quickly. Maybe she would follow him around the school, constantly trip jinxing him and then hiding behind something so he couldn't find who the culprit was. Maybe she could borrow Harry’s invisible cloak, and then mess with all Draco’s books, or just constantly mess up that perfectly styled hair he has. Or maybe, she could jelly brain jinx him, but right before their OWLS and so he would fail all of his testing. Or—

“Found it!”

Hermione startles from her thoughts, realizing she was in the library with a still mute Ron, and a Harry who just found the answer to their problems. She looks over at the book Harry has paged through, before he nods and raises his wand.

“Okay—I’ve got it—Aperio!” And with that, Ron’s tongue unsticks from the roof of his mouth and he is able to speak again.

“Ugah. That wus horribul.” He groans, rubbing his jaw tenderly. Harry chuckles, and Hermione is annoyed in how he could find a situation like this humorous.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m going to settle this with Malfoy.” And with this she takes off, blood rushing, and leaves the library.

“Bloody hell, that gurl hates Malfoy mur than anyun I’ve ‘er seen. She dudn’t stop talking abut it.” Ron commented, still getting used to his tongue. Harry nods.

“Don’t you think it’s peculiar just how much she talks about hating him?” He says, and there’s a slight pause before Ron replies.

“Hm. Yeah. ’s weird.”

 

                                                                                                                  ☀︎☀︎☀︎

 

“Malfoy. You self centered, insufferable twat.”

 

She’s livid, and this much Malfoy can tell. He turns around, his eyes settling on a furious Gryffindor, ready to kill.

“Granger.” He grins, his pearly white teeth shining brightly.

“Why the fuck do you keep messing with us? Is it some psychological thing? Why is it always us that you pick on?! Can’t you see—“

“What do you think of me, Granger?” He looks at her, and she blinks, thrown off by the bluntness of the comment.

“I hate you. Loathe you.”

He grins.

“Do you want to know what I think of you?” He pauses, before continuing.

“You, Hermione Granger, are insignificant. You live this life that your muggle parents don’t understand—they don’t really want to understand. So you get the best grades, the best friends, and you come back to your family to prove to them you are good enough. But they don’t care. They don’t want to care.” He is taking slow steps toward her, and she fumes, not knowing where he is going with this but hating it.

“They don’t appreciate you Hermione. No one does. Not even Ron or Harry. You are unappreciated, and probably the only one in Hogwarts too.”

“I hate you.” Hermione spits, but Draco just grins, standing closer to her than before.

“Do you, Granger? I see you, standing here, adrenaline pumping in your veins. I see your heart quickening, as you wonder what I have to say next. Granger, I know you think about how much you hate me. How much you despise me. You think, ‘once I finally get my hands on Malfoy, I’m going to make him regret every single thing he has ever done to us.’” Draco is even closer to Hermione now, and her mind is flooding with thoughts.

“What happens once you finally get your hands on me, Granger? Are you going to jinx me out of my mind?” Dangerously close. He’s right in front of her, and she can see his cloudy grey eyes.

Is he—?

_He is._

“You say you hate me, but the facts are all here. You can’t resist me. Your mind is constantly filled with me, that genius mind of yours with many thoughts. You say I’m your worst nightmare, but you’re right in front of me and your eyes are dilated.” She is filled with dread when she realizes that her pupils are in fact dilated and tries to look away from him.

“Look at me.” He says sternly, guiding her chin back to his eyes with his hand. She shudders at his touch, and is immediately disgusted with herself.

“What are you gonna do now, Granger? I’m right here, unarmed. And yet you’re weak at the knees, never thinking this could happen. Never thinking you could have submitted to this. I am constantly in your mind, and you’ve wanted to say a million things to me. Now tell me, Granger, what do your genius thoughts have to say about me now?” His lips are grazing hers, and the last bit of his sentence sends hot breath on her lips as he subtracts the space between their lips.

_Hermione Granger is kissing Draco Malfoy._

She is overwhelmed, as the pair of lips meet hers hungrily, and her eyes close on impact. Mountains of emotion are erupting inside her, and the world around them blurs out of view. He tastes sweet and soft, not how she thought he would at all. He tastes of chocolate. He tastes like he planned this all along, the kissing thing, and he is hungry.

_Hermione Granger is kissing Draco Malfoy._

They begin to advance and the hunger gets more passionate. Less gentle and more vibrant, more eager. They are very pleased.

_Hermione Granger is kissing Draco Malfoy._

_Hermione Granger_ **hates** _Draco Malfoy._

She quickly fumbles for her wand inside her robes, not breaking the kiss until she brings it into the open. She separates, both of them breathing deeply. Seeing one last grin illuminate his face, she quickly shouts.

“Petrificus Totalus!” And with that, he's paralyzed.

She doesn’t even think when she runs out the door.


End file.
